Flowers
by Nydimen
Summary: [One-shot] Crowley siempre le ha regalado flores a Aziraphale... Pensando que este no sabe exactamente el lenguaje que hay detrás de estas. ¿Pero qué pasaría si el ángel lo sabe?


"Creo que _deberías _considerar hacer esos pétalos más brillantes si es que quieres formar parte del ramo perfecto."

Un rosal grande y frondoso temblaba. Cierto demonio de gafas negras y cabello pelirrojo acariciaba sus hojas verdes y brillantes de forma suave… Pero de algún modo la planta temblaba porque sabía que aquello no era un gesto amable, sino más bien amenazante.

Crowley separó sus dedos y ajustando sus lentes obscuros mirando detenidamente las rosas rojas que crecían. Tenían un olor suave y dulce que parecía acariciar la nariz de quien pudiera oler su fragancia, justo como el olor de cierto ángel de ojos azules.

A su vez las rosas que crecían parecían estar hechas de terciopelo rojo: el color era brillante y los pétalos no tenía mancha alguna.

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta y sin decir nada dejó a la pobre planta tranquila. Honestamente sentía que ya estaba cerca de estar satisfecho con el resultado de las flores del rosal, pero obviamente eso jamás lo diría en voz alta. La planta debía saber que si se le exigía siempre iba a ser así.

Hubiera deseado tener más tiempo para mejorar aún más las flores pero no tenía más tiempo, aquel día vería a Aziraphale para su cena habitual en el _Ritz. _Y como de costumbre desde que el Casi-Armageddon había terminado le llevaba un ramo de flores con la excusa de que "Debería decorar la florería y las rosas en el jarrón correcto siempre se veían bien."

Honestamente no tenía idea cómo se tomaba Aziraphale aquel gesto. Sabía que conocía bien que regalar flores a alguien podía tener un montón de significados, unos más… _Amistosos _que otros. Aún así quería convencerse de que el ángel no tenía ni idea sobre lenguaje de las flores y así podía expresar libremente lo que sentía por él utilizando estas.

Recordaba que la primera vez que se decidió en darle un ramo de flores al rubio le había regalado acacias amarillas. _Amor secreto. _

En otra ocasión habían sido claveles blancos. _Inocencia. _

Una vez más, luego de esa vez que durmió tanto tiempo, había dejado un ramo de girasoles en la puerta de la librería del ángel. _Lo siento. _

Alguna vez se había presentado en la librería del ángel con una botella de vino y una pequeña maceta. Unas nomeolvides que desde entonces habían permanecido en la ventana de la librería de Aziraphale. _Por favor no te olvides de mi. _

Así Crowley se había encargado de decirle todo lo que sentía a Aziraphale sin realmente decir nada. El ángel siempre se veía feliz cuando recibía esa clase de regalos por parte del demonio, pero jamás había tocado el tema de todo lo que aquellos ramos que el mismo Crowley se tomaba el tiempo en armar personalmente.

No usando milagros demoníacos, él buscaba los papeles y listones en los que luego colocaba las flores cuidadosamente. Consideraba que utilizar milagros para algo así le quitaba todo el significado que buscaba darle a aquellos ramos.

Así, más o menos una hora antes de tener que encontrarse con el de ojos azules cortó un total de doce rosas rojas y las envolvió en un bonito celofán transparente con un listón negro.

_Te amo y te deseo. _

Crowley suspiró. Se preguntaba en el fondo si todo aquello no era muy evidente… sacudió la cabeza antes de soltar una risa burlesca. Si algo le gustaba de Aziraphale era lo distraído que podía llegar a ser, era obvio que jamás se daría cuenta de ese tipo de cosas.

Aún así agradecía poder permanecer al lado del ángel diferente que desde el primer momento se había robado su atención desde esa vez en el Jardín del Edén. Con eso le bastaba y le sobraba.

Tomando el ramo salió de su departamento a buscar su _Bentley_ para recoger a Aziraphale en su librería. Aquella vez sentía un extraño vacío en el estómago y eso le molestaba. ¿Por qué se sentía tan malditamente nervioso? Nada era diferente a excepción de que veía mucho más seguido al ángel ahora que sus superiores los habían dejado tranquilos.

Tal vez se sentía así porque era la primera vez que le daría rosas rojas a Aziraphale.

Chasqueó la lengua disgustado por sentirse así de _tonto_ y en su lugar encendió la radio y puso cualquier cosa que se le cruzó. Una canción de _Queen _empezó a sonar en las bocinas.

_Ooh love ooh loverboy_

_What're you doin' tonight, hey boy_

_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_

_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy_

Suspiró exasperado y aceleró aún más en el _Bentley. _Aquella canción no le tranquilizaba ya que tal vez le recordaba a…

Frenó en seco frente a la librería, arrancándole un chillido al auto.

"¡CÁLMATE DE UNA MALDITA ENDEMONIADA VEZ CROWLEY!"

Exclamó mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Se sentía muy extraño, y detestaba no saber por qué.

Los demonios _no _sentían. No se supone que sintieran algo, mucho menos por alguien. Aún menos por un ángel.

Suspiró una vez más, tal vez sería buena idea pedirle al ángel que dejaran su velada para otra ocasión y simplemente sentarse a beber una copa de vino en la librería del otro.

Tomó el ramo y bajando del auto se acercó a la puerta. No necesitó tocar, sabía que estaría abierta la puerta para él. Así entró y anunció su llegada cerrando la puerta con seguro, a decir verdad no quería que alguien los molestara.

Encontró a Aziraphale de espaldas, un poco más al fondo de la librería, parecía que estaba revisando algo. Crowley se acercó sin hacer demasiado ruido, escondiendo el ramo de flores frescas en su espalda.

"Creo que ese libro no se irá a ningún lado ángel." Ronroneó en voz baja, conteniendo una risa al ver a Aziraphale saltar ligeramente.

Este se volteó con el ceño un poco fruncido, ahora sí haciendo reír a Crowley.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte, querido, que no entres así de silencioso? Vas a-

_Oh."_

El pelirrojo bien sabía que los regalos calmaba a Aziraphale. Se sentía algo avergonzado de recibirlos pero nunca los despreciaba, siempre estaba feliz de recibir una caja de pastelitos o en aquel caso un ramo de las rosas más bonitas que había visto.

"_Crowley…_"

El de ropas negras se estremeció. No sabía si había realmente algo diferente en el tono de voz que había utilizado el ángel para pronunciar su nombre o si se lo estaba imaginando.

Aziraphale tomó el ramo, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa que provocó que Crowley tuviera que morderse la lengua para obligarse a reprimir un suspiro.

"Son bellísimas como siempre."

El de ojos azules acercó el ramo a su nariz y aspiró la fragancia de las rosas con gusto. Miró al demonio y sonriente dijo, pegando suavemente aquel regalo contra su pecho.

"Gracias Crowley."

"Lo mejor para ti ángel."

Soltó lo más casual que pudo el demonio, fingiendo mirar distraído un libro de por ahí. _Drácula. _Agradecía internamente también que la luz de la librería fuera baja y pudiera disimular bastante bien el sonrojo que asumía tenía, sentía ligeramente calientes las mejillas.

"Dame un segundo y las pondré en un jarrón. Luego podremos salir…"

Aziraphale se fue detrás de una estantería. El demonio por su parte se acercó y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones amplios que el ángel tenía ahí y que normalmente utilizaban cuando se quedaban bebiendo hasta tarde.

" Ángel a decir verdad… Creo que preferiría quedarme a beber vino aquí."

"Ah, está bien." El rubio se acercó de vuelta con el ramo cuidadosamente colocado en un bonito jarrón de porcelana. Ahora que Crowley ponía atención ese jarrón siempre estaba presente en algún lado de la librería con las flores que él le daba al ángel.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en eso y observó detrás de esos lentes negros cómo Aziraphale se sentaba a su lado, en el otro extremo del sillón.

"¿Sucede algo Crowley?"

"No, es solo que quiero tener una noche tranquila." Habló Crowley antes de chasquear los dedos y aparecer una botella de vino fino y un par de copas.

Aziraphale decidió no preguntar y recibió la copa del líquido rojo con gusto.

La tarde se transformó pronto en noche y ambos ya se sentían más ligeros. Tres botellas vacías reposaban en el piso y Crowley se preguntaba si podrían llegar a la cuarta.

Habían hablado de todo y nada a la vez, eso era cómodo para el demonio porque no tenía que cuidar demasiado lo que decía con el ángel. Por supuesto que iba a detestar si se le salía decir algo como _¡Oh ángel en realidad estoy locamente enamorado de ti y aún quiero que escapemos a esa constelación!_

Bebió el resto del contenido en su copa y extrañado observó como un ligeramente borracho Aziraphale se levantaba buscando algo en un cajón que al parecer estaba bajo llave.

"¿Ángel?"

"Quiero enseñarte algo."

La voz de Aziraphale parecía algo avergonzada. O tal vez el demonio otra vez se lo estaba imaginando ahora producto del alcohol.

El ángel pronto se acercó y se sentó al algo de Crowley otra vez. Aquella ocasión tal vez un poco más cerca de él.

Puso una pequeña caja de madera en sus rodillas y dijo, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa.

"Debo confesar que siempre me han gustado mucho las flores que me das."

Crowley no tenía idea de por donde iba aquello hasta que el rubio abrió la cajita y sintió como se le iba el corazón al estómago.

En delgados paneles de vidrio había pétalos secos y bien conservados, fechados cuidadosamente con etiquetas de papel.

_1456, 1765, 1879, 1946… 2001._

¿Acaso Aziraphale había guardado y conservado tan cuidadosamente pétalos de todos y cada uno de los ramos que le había dado a través de esos 6000 años en la tierra?

"Es algo tonto." empezó Aziraphale mientras reía, rascando su mejilla. "Pero creo que… Que ahora que nadie nos vigila puedo enseñarte _esto._"

El pelirrojo sintió de repente como si el alcohol se le hubiera ido de la sangre. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Aziraphale también sentía algo por él o simplemente había conservado esos pétalos porque sí?

"¿Crowley?"

Se estremeció al escuchar la voz suave del ángel llamándole. No lo miró a los ojos, se sentiría aún más vulnerable si lo hacía y _odiaba _sentirse vulnerable.

"¿Acaso sabes todos los significados de esas flores que te he dado ángel?" Soltó más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, ahora mirando el techo.

Aziraphale sonrió con suavidad propia de su paciencia y tomando uno de los cristales dijo, en el mismo tono.

"Camelia rosa. _Te querré por siempre._"

Crowley apretó los labios, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Aún así no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía o para decirle al de ojos azules que se detuviera, así que este tomó un cristal diferente y continuó.

"Crisantemo violeta. _No soportaría perderte._"

Aziraphale suspiró y tomó una de las más viejas, sonriendo con cierto cariño ante el recuerdo.

"Flores de ciruelo… _Por favor cumple tu promesa._"

"Basta."

El ángel levantó la mirada hacia Crowley, quien se había levantado del sillón de forma impulsiva.

"Creo que iré a dormir. Un tiempo, no sé, 100 años cuando menos."

"Crowley."

"Sí, tal vez 200 años sea lo ideal. ¿Crees que el _Bentley _siga entero para eso entonces?"

"_Crowley."_

"Adiós ángel."

En el momento en el que el demonio se dio la vuelta escuchó la caja de madera caerse y sintió un agarre en su saco. Volteó y se sorprendió al ver a Aziraphale al borde del llanto. Crowley se sintió culpable por esto pero aún así no se volteó intentando huir una vez más de lo que sentía por aquel ángel de mejillas redondas.

"¿Por qué siempre haces esto…?"

Había un ligero tono de reproche en la voz de Aziraphale.

"Siempre… Siempre que encuentro el valor para decirte algo te vas. La última vez fueron más de 50 años."

Crowley se volteó para quedar de frente al ángel. Con las manos temblando subió una de sus manos y con el pulgar limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla del ángel en silencio.

Este suspiró y continuó, aunque ahora con un tono de voz más tranquilo.

"Por favor quiero que entiendas que ahora que ya nada me ata como ángel yo me he dado cuenta de que…"

"¿De qué?" Susurró Crowley en voz ronca.

"De que siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Y de que siempre supe lo que todas esas bonitas flores significaban…"

Crowley enmudeció. No sabía cómo pero el ángel había sido más valiente en decirle lo que sentía y no se había escondido detrás de bobos ramos de bobas flores.

El demonio soltó una carcajada sin poder evitarlo y el ángel se asustó por un segundo.

"Oh _Aziraphale._"

El de ojos azules abrió la boca para disculparse cuando sintió como los labios del demonio se estampaban con algo de torpeza sobre los suyos.

Fue algo corto pero que provocó que todos los sentidos de ambos explotaran. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que se _deseaban _hasta que unieron sus labios.

Crowley se separó y miró al ángel quien tenía los ojos bien abiertos y un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

"Si que querías ir despacio." Crowley bromeó con su usual tono burlesco y Aziraphale soltó una pequeña risa.

"Ya no más."

Y jalando un poco de la camisa al demonio fundió sus labios una vez más, queriendo experimentar mejor ese cosquilleo que sentía en la punta de los dedos.

Suponía Crowley que debía agradecerle a _ella _el haber creado las flores y a los humanos por darles significados tan variados.

Pero más bien le quería agradecer al destino mismo el hecho de haberlo juntado contado con aquel ángel maravilloso que ahora acariciaba tímidamente su nuca.

* * *

_¡Hola! Una vez más traigo algo de los Ineffable Husbands. Realmente me encantan y no puedo evitar escribir un montón de cosas sobre ellos. Espero que este pequeño One-shot les haya gustado de todo corazón. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! _


End file.
